


自取灭亡

by AverageHeight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageHeight/pseuds/AverageHeight
Summary: 这是一个奥塔贝克终于对16岁的尤里下手的故事
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 27





	自取灭亡

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translated work, if the copyright of the original author is violated, please contact me, I will delete it. Thank you。  
> This is the original address:https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950956
> 
> 这是一个翻译作品，如果侵犯到了原作者的版权，请联系我，我会将其删除。谢谢  
> 这是原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950956

“贝卡…… ”尤里跨坐在奥塔贝卡的腿上，喝了太多的啤酒，但他只有十六岁。是的，才十六岁。奥塔贝克应该更清楚这件事。他的确知道得更多。尤里只是个孩子，当他把手放在脑后呻吟时，他根本不知道自己在邀请着什么。“贝卡，我想我有点醉了。”他什么都不知道。他认为奥塔贝克是安全的。他认为奥塔贝克是个绅士。当他在冰上旋转，当他用他那奶油般白色的、紧致的身体引诱世界，当他将奥塔贝克赶出自己的思想后，他认为他可以要求奥塔贝克咬掉他的手套，并期待着他像宠物一样跟随他。

但奥塔贝克并不安全。事实上，他是一枚炸弹，并且还是倒计时就要结束了，离爆炸只有一步之遥的那种。他正在出汗,需要脱掉那件皮质的衣服 ,并且把那个男孩从他的大腿上搬下,他还必须去点一杯真正的饮料——是他妈该死的啤酒——然后要去寻找另一个人,一个年龄足够大并确切的知道如果说“是”意味着什么:他的鸡巴和他们的屁股。但是，现在，尤里正坐在他的膝盖上，跳动着。“我很无聊。你到底想做些什么?”

他认为这将从几次爱抚性的亲吻开始，并以用手释放自己的鸡巴来结束。如果奥塔贝克告诉他，他想听到他们的皮肤互相碰撞时发出的声响当尤里在他的鸡巴上跳动时，他会怎么做?他会离开?离开之后再也不和他说话?有些人可能会说这样最好。

奥塔贝克知道的是，如果他现在去操尤里•普里泽斯基，肯定他妈的不是最好的选择。他才十六岁。十六岁。

“我累了。”

不，他并没有。

“我要带你回旅馆。”他把自己的皮夹克搭在尤里的肩膀上，没有理会他的撅嘴。“来吧。滚开。”他忽略了自己鸡巴的疼痛。除了数字16，他什么都不知道。他能做到。只要他用心，什么事他都能做。

“我没有时间像个老头和头猪那样胡闹。”

奥塔贝克看着尤里那张开开合合，在说话的嘴。他没有办法，他的嘴唇又红又厚。他不愿去想到底会变成什么样，当他吻湿了那张嘴，然后那张湿漉漉的最吻遍自己全身时的感觉。但他控制不住自己。他不是那种欺骗自己的人：他在来巴塞罗那之前就想过这个问题。并且，他想得太多了。甚至梦见了它，从那些黏糊糊的、坚硬的、痛苦的梦中醒来，发现自己想要的不仅仅是尤里的嘴巴。

这是错误的。比错误更过分——是疯狂的。情况变得更糟了。奥塔贝克计划着。他计划着租一辆摩托车，载尤里在巴塞罗那转一圈，直到时机合适，然后像奖品一样把他抱上自行车。他的奖品。

“我对那些东西不感兴趣。”尤里踱着步子，走在用混凝土压成的地上。他倚在酒店用大理石做成的门面上，叹了口气，微笑着看着奥塔贝克的眼睛，让他看到了比在巴塞罗那时更明亮的灯光。“我喜欢滑冰。滑冰和胜利。”他不知道吻他这件事情有多容易。吻他，让他做更多的事，更多的事。或者让他发现他离真相有多近。

奥塔贝克后退。“我也是。”通常这就是事实。

奥塔贝克被推到墙边。他将手举起来，并在心里祈求任何一个愿意听他内心祈求的神来阻止尤里，因为当尤里扭来扭去，咯咯地笑着，叹气着，用鼻子蹭着奥塔贝克的脖子时，这件事就被注定了——他肯定自己他妈的不能把尤里推开。

哦,该死的。

奥塔贝克用拳头狠狠的打在了墙壁上。

“别把我带回去，贝卡……”

哦，操，操，操。

“我想留在这里。和你一起。你还不明白吗?我不要你乖乖的!难道你不知道吗?”

他咬紧牙关，慢慢地将气呼出。当他对抗着自己的皮肤并露出一个微笑时，奥塔贝克感觉到尤里呼出了一口气。“我当然知道。“他不是白痴。他看到了那些甜美的微笑，看到了那个送尤里去俱乐部找奥塔贝克的男生暗恋着他，看到了他在滑冰展览会上表演的狂热表演。

“想尝试着说不想上我?”他朝他笑了笑，用双臂搂住奥塔贝克的脖子。“我知道你想操我。我能感觉到。”他向奥塔贝克扭了扭身子，离他更近了。“你硬了。”

“尤里，不要——”他想阻止他滑下去。他想让他站起来。把他从膝盖上拉起来。他不能。他没有能力阻止这一切，因为没有神，只有自然的力量，尤里•普里塞茨基就是其中之一。“不要这样。”

这是毫无意义的。尤里正在拉下他的牛仔裤。拉下他的内裤。他拿出他的老二，对着奥塔贝克微笑，他的嘴唇在颤抖，他下定决心不被吓倒，因为奥塔贝克太大，太硬了，对于十六岁的人来说太多了。“这给我吗?”

是的。

“没有。“奥塔贝克不想让他舔他。但尤里还是用舌头轻轻拍打一下他的鸡巴。但这不够，远远不够，而且差太多了。他必须停下来。奥塔贝克呻吟着“我不想这么做。”

“不，你想。”尤里又舔了舔。他没有意识到他那粉红色的舌头、粉红色的嘴唇和那双朝他眨着的绿色大眼睛是多么的诱人，多么诱人。奥塔贝克所要做的就是抓住他的头发，把他的头往下推。他所要做的只是轻轻一戳，那张甜甜的嘴就会环绕着他的老二。

“你不知道你在请求着什么。”

尤里用他的嘴唇摩擦着奥塔贝克的鸡巴。“什么，我应该害怕什么吗?你吗?你是认真的吗?”

“你……”这些话打破了他内心的某种东西。某种感觉不错的东西。某种感觉真确的东西。感觉像是他的良心。 “你应该这样。”奥塔贝克俯下身，尤里倒吸了一口气。“你也是。”

奥塔贝克第一次对尤里•普里泽斯基有感觉时才17岁。他当时正在看他的青年队在赫尔辛基获胜的比赛录像。这孩子还不到15岁，他就能把奥塔贝克的鸡巴变得像石头一样硬。

这很恶心。奥塔贝克想象着他那皱巴巴的小穴，想象着他把它的老二拉出来，再用他的鸡巴去打他那甜美的屁股时发出的轻轻的噗噗声，然后他又想象着那个男孩哭喊着要他把他的老二推回去。他当然不会那么做。他可能会哭着求他停下来。但在奥塔贝克扭曲的想象中，尤里•普里泽斯基还在乞求更多。乞求着奥塔贝克从背后插入。乞求着他抚摸着他的脸，然后再插入他的嘴。

他一开始思考这些，就会停不下来。奥塔贝克变得着迷于此。他不得不等到自己一个人的时候，这样他才能像看色情片一样看视频，然后自慰。他也需要做几次。一次永远不够。他必须做到高潮，直到他再也射不出来一点东西。即使那样，他还是可以继续做。这是疯狂的。他一点是疯了。他觉得自己很恶心。

他的脸上是干的。奥塔贝克用手摸他的脸，把他的老二塞到喉咙里，一遍又一遍。尤里挣扎着，被奥塔贝克的鸡巴塞住了嘴，只能抬头盯着他，看他敢不敢停下来。

奥塔贝克看着尤里，停了下来。“这就是你想要的，对吧？如果是这样的话，你会得到它的。”

他高潮时候就把尤里拉开了。迫使他张开嘴，用拇指把嘴角往后拉，把精液射进他的嘴里。然后再是射再他的脸颊上。尤里喘着气，撅起嘴唇，一大团唾沫混着精液从下巴上滴落下来。

几秒钟后，奥塔贝克又硬了。不，不，他没有不硬的时候。“别想得到舒适。”

奥塔贝克抓住了他的手腕，把他扔在地板上。当尤里试图坐起来并把在他背上的奥塔贝克推开时，带有鼻音的声响从他的背上传出。“我警告过你。“他捧起尤里的脸，将他的精液在尤里的嘴唇上抹开，他的精液。“我警告过你，但你不听我的。”他扯下尤里的靴子，尤里的裤子，尤里的内裤。但是他留下了这件皮夹克。奥塔贝克喜欢看着尤里穿着它。感觉像是宣示着尤里的所有权。

“我就要你这么做!”尤里朝他吼道。“我就要你狠狠地操我。别把我当小孩看待!我要你——”奥塔贝克把那条内裤塞进尤里的嘴里。他说得够多了。暂时，够多了。

他把尤里的膝盖推到胸前。有润滑油。尤里眼中有恐慌。当然，还有那个因奥塔贝克的克制而梦想了太久的，可爱的小穴。他在那里面用一个手指开拓着。这需要很大的推力。尤里呻吟着，试图抚摸自己，但他很快就会知道这么做的后果。奥塔贝克挥开了他的手。“你想让我操你，普里塞茨基?或者你是想自己做”尤里摇了摇头，结果是奥塔贝克更快地用手指探索着小穴里的每一寸。这换来了尤里的呻吟声。

当奥塔贝克的手指增加到两根是，尤里的泪水从眼中流了出来。一边哭着一边试图让奥塔贝克碰加快。但是他不允许扭屁股。只要尤里一试，奥塔贝克就会打他的屁股。奥塔贝克把内裤从嘴里拿出来的时候，他的手指卷了起来，找到了尤里的敏感点，就在那里摩擦了一下，让他马上叫了出来。“那是什么?”

“求你了!哦，我的上帝啊!为什么我们要做这些?请狠狠的操我!” 

奥塔贝克露出了一个微笑。这是一个吓到了尤里的微笑，然后他把内裤再次塞回到他的嘴里。当他抬起屁股，低下头。当他看着他美味的粉红色的鸡巴，奶油色的皮肤，然后看着尤里的眼睛，采取了一个动作——缓慢地舔着他的手指。一个接着一个。知道把所有的都舔了一遍。

奥塔贝克把他的舌头伸进他粉红色的紧绷的身体里。拥有到了每一声惊叫。然后他的舌头向上移动着。渐渐地将舌头向上舔，吮吸着尤里的鸡巴。当他把三根手指伸进去时，尤里的小穴不断地吸着他的手指。尤里扭着身子，抽泣着，看着，继续抽泣着。

天啊，他甚至不知道他还在戏弄他。但他怎么能呢?大自然的力量并没有意识到他所拥有的一切。奥塔贝克已经无法阻止自己了。他压尤里身上，抓住皮夹克的翻领，把内裤从尤里的嘴里拿出，扔到了一边，把舌头伸进嘴里。当他把自己的老二塞进尤里的小穴里时，他听到了尤里的呜咽。男孩已经走了。童年已经过去了。当尤里尖叫着他的名字时，奥塔贝克将自己的鸡巴狠狠的向小穴里顶弄。

尤里在他身下移动，当奥塔贝克把他向下按时他会扭动身体，当奥塔贝克在他体内抽插时他会发抖。他的小穴太紧了。他还太小了。当奥塔贝克用手握住他的鸡巴时，他颤抖着。

“你会来的。”

尤里点点头。

“你一定会高潮的，然后你会将我手上的精液全部舔掉。”

“是啊。”尤里又点点头。

奥塔贝克把膝盖往后推。上帝!他就像个荡妇。奥塔贝克持续不了多久，尤里也持续不了多久。他呻吟着，咬紧牙关，抓住奥塔贝克的胳膊、腿——任何东西。他可以得到奥塔贝克。他可以拥有一切。奥塔贝克尽其所能地在尤里的小穴中顶弄。尤里弓起了背。他什么时候高潮的?他伸手去摸奥塔贝克的脸。

这是最温柔、最信任的姿态。奥塔贝克不是刚来的。他像炸弹一样在尤里的体内释放了，尤里像被他毁灭了似的，身体瘫倒下来。他模模糊糊地意识到周围有人在拥抱他。

而那些围着他的手臂很强壮。


End file.
